Better Than I Know Myself
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: Sophie and Sian fight and their marriage is close to breaking.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Corrie.**

**AN: Just a simple idea that came to my mind, when I had listened to Adam Lamberts "Better Than I Know Myself" Hope you enjoy ;)**

"Please Sophie, don't leave me… I know we've been fighting a lot lately. And I've treated you wrong"

"I can't go on like this, Sian…"

"Soph..."

Mixed feelings, frustration, anger and desire made me leaping forward. I grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard. Passionately. I couldn't take this damn fighting. Not anymore.

Pushing her into the nearest wall I put my hands on her neck. Her responding was equally rough. Forcefully our tongues battled for dominance as I heard the heavy rain-droplets slamming against the window.

With tears streaming down my cheeks I broke the kiss and said:

"If I wanted to leave I would have left by now, Sian.…but…but for now it's better if I stay away from you"

I kissed her shortly on the lips and turned around.

A short moment of silence got by, neither of us daring to even breathe.

"Don't go out there, it's storming outside"

"I have to"

"No, I tend to lose my temper sometimes, I see that. But…wait...Sophie, wait"

Crying really hard I had ran out of the house.

Not really looking where I went I suddenly found myself walking through the park.

I walked through the rain thinking about the pieces of our marriage.

Sian and I fought a lot lately. She stayed in late at work.

I pretended it didn't matter to me, but it did. So damn much.

Me getting frustrated and her getting quite stressed often led to us shouting through the house. About the silliest things you could imagine like the television program or food.

I slammed my fist into the nearest object that crossed my path, which happened to be a tree. Taking a closer look I recognized it not being any tree.

It was the one in which we've cut your names. Heart-shaped. I touched the engraved names.

Sobbing uncontrollably I leaned against the tree and asked myself how everything went down, how it was going to work out and if Sian and I had a future to look forward to.

Our marriage was on the edge of failing, it was time to change and fight for it. More.

Sighing I sat down and leaned against the tree.

"If I wanted to go I would have gone by now.

But you're the only one that knows me better than I know myself.

You're the only one that keeps my mind off the edge.

I didn't know which way to turn if you were gone, cause I'd be lost without you.

I need you near me, but this is destroying me…."

I shouted into the night, to no one in particular. I just needed to get it all out.

I looked down onto the path in front of me. Exhausted. Defeated. Maybe broken?

Salty water cascaded down my cheeks and fell onto the way.

The anger, the frustration and my feelings went into overdrive.

A simple and barely audible "I know" filled my ears and caught my attention.

I took a sideway-glance and found the owner of that beautiful voice, which I would recognize immediately under a million others.

There she stood, being bloody soaked just like me. Looking as beautiful as ever. If not even more.

It took me a moment to register that I wasn't imagining this. A moment of silence passed us.

"Sian, where did we go wrong? When did we let this happen to us?" She walked slowly over towards me, having a determined look on her face.

"I don't know, Sophie. But all I know is that we're not over yet…." I looked into her gorgeous eyes. She lowered herself and kneeled down in front of me. Grabbing my cheek tenderly:

"I'm not going down without a fight…." I looked down again. She neared herself to me more.

"I can't live without you, Sophie Webster. And I'll be damned if I let you go and lose you forever… You're the only thing I would die without…" She placed her hand under my cheek and made me look up to her again.

Holding my gaze she added:

"Keep fighting with me, Sophie"

Her eyes told me that her words where the truth. She meant what she said.

Right in this moment I saw nothing but love and fear in her gorgeous blue orbs, that I could get lost in every day again.

"I love you"

I took all my left strength and leaned in to kiss her with all that I had.

Silencing her with a powerful kiss, hoping this action translated all the things I couldn't say right now.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
